Christmas with the Brigade 2
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Haruhi wants to go to the North Pole to give Santa her list in person. In form, she drags Kyon with her.  Now, Kyon and Haruhi have to cross the globe, dealing with Canadian Terrorists, Sleazy Salesmen, and Santa Claus on crack. Kyon is in for more pain!
1. Chapter 1

Mukuro: So, here's my new Christmas with the Brigade! Another multi chapter!

Disclaimer: The day I own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is the day Kyon marries Haruhi.

Christmas with the Brigade 2: Haruhi Saves Christmas

* * *

"Alright, SOS Brigade!" Haruhi announced, bursting into the brigade room with Tsuruya-san behind her.

When those two are together, there can only be trouble.

"Alright, I'm going to need the help of everyone here!" Haruhi shouted, though even after getting our attention, she still wouldn't lower the volume a little. "With Tsuruya-san's financial backing, we're going to travel to the North Pole in order to find Santa Claus and deliver our Christmas Lists to him personally! Such a supernatural being like him that comes here every year should be found!"

Alright, let me list the top ten reasons why that idea is stupid.

10. Very few people have the resources to go to and survive in the North Pole.

9. It's the north pole. It's freezing. We can barely see. It has killer animals. We would die.

8. Mailing your list to Santa would be about as realistic as going to visit him, let alone much less stressful and dangerous.

7. You would be in violation of several different border restrictions, making us criminals.

6. We're minors. It would be very unlikely that we would be allowed to go to the north pole for any period of time.

5. The north pole is a very big place. It would be very hard to find Santa Claus there.

4. If you do find Santa Claus, then what makes you think he would be interested in our lists? He's incredibly busy.

3. We are in high school. No one in high school believes in Santa Claus, let alone sends him a list.

2. You're insane. That means that any idea you have is doomed to fail.

1. SANTA CLAUS DOESN'T EXIST.

I didn't say the following, merely resorting to saying "I thought Santa didn't exist."

"In actuality, Santa Claus did exist." Koizumi said, smiling. "His original name was Saint Nicholas, and he went around to poor families and left gold in their socks."

Thank you, Captain Realism.

"You guys have a bad attitude!" Haruhi exclaimed. "You need to BELIEVE in Santa Claus, or else you'll never experience the magic of Christmas!"

"I think Winter Break is enough Christmas Magic for all of us." I answered.

"I'm sorry, I can't come." Koizumi said, smiling sadly. "I have work at my part time job."

"I'm sorry, I can't, either." Asahina-san said, smiling sadly. "My mom wants me to help prepare Christmas for the family…"

Asahina-san's family? In what time period? And what do they look like? Does she have an older sister? Wait, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

"Oh, alright…" Haruhi said, sighing. "Yuki, what about you?"

"I can't come." Yuki said, shaking her head.

"Well, it looks like it's just the three of us." Haruhi said, sighing sadly.

"Sorry, Haru-chans!" Tsuruya-san said, putting her hands together, lowering her head. "My dad wants to have a Christmas Party with all of our friends, so I can't help you."

"Even you, Tsuruya-san?" Haruhi asked, looking down sadly.

"Hey, Haruhi, if it makes you feel better, I'll help you…" I said. Wait, what the hell am I saying? Of course I won't help you!

"Of course you'll help me!" Haruhi said, raising her head, smiling. "Now, Tsuruya, any ideas on how we get to the north pole?"

"Oh, I thinks I knows someone who can helps you…" Tsuruya said, before laughing maniacally.

* * *

"Well, how can I help you?" Hiruko asked, smiling.

"I'd like to get somewhere." I said, walking into the store I hate entering.

"Well, I've been known to provide certain people with certain forms of 'transportation' to certain areas not always on the up and up." Hiruko said, smiling. "Now where would you like to go?"

"The North Pole." I pretty much lost all dignity after saying that. Or maybe it was Hiruko's laughing.

"Well -snrk- maybe I could get you a -ha…- sled!" Hiruko said between chuckles, trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing again. Unsuccesfully, of course.

"I'm serious about this." I said.

"Haruhi's idea?" Hiruko asked, sobering up.

"Yep." I said, nodding.

"I feel for you, man." Hiruko said, patting my shoulder. "Evengeline-chan, can you go get the following objects on this list?"

"Fine…" Evengeline said, taking the sheet, walking in the back room. She emerged, several keys and tickets in her hand.

"Alright Kyon, these are two tickets for a plane shipment to Canada." Hiruko said, handing me the two tickets. "These are keys to a rental car, and these are tickets for a boat to take you up north. This is for a snowmobile, which you two should be able to ride to the north pole."

"Alright, I'll bite. How much?" I asked.

"Consider it a Christmas present." Hiruko said, smiling. "Besides, your journey should be more than enough payment."

I hate that smile even more than Koizumi's.

* * *

"Kyon, are you sure these guys know how to get us to the north pole?" Haruhi asked me. The two of us were in the cargo area of a shipment to the US, along with several Mexican immigrants who planned to parachute over the border.

"Yeah." I said. "According to Hiruko, they're going to parachute us into Canada."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Haruhi asked me.

"I really don't think so." I said.

"Do you two have your parachutes on?" The co-pilot asked, walking into the cargo area.

"Yeah." Haruhi said, nodding.

"Alright." The co-pilot flipped a lever, and the cargo doors opened up, sucking the two of us out into the skies over Canada.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, as Haruhi and I plummeted to the earth below. Haruhi, of course, was smart enough to pull her parachute cord, and I looked up to see her shoot up away from me. I pulled mine as well, and felt as the drag kicked in, slowing down my body considerably.

I finally landed peacefully in a large bail, as Haruhi landed beside me. Luckily, I thought ahead and had Haruhi and I wear warm clothes, so it wasn't freezing.

"Alright, so Kyon, where should we head next?" Haruhi asked, as the snow began falling over us.

"Wait, Hiruko gave me map!" I exclaimed, fishing it out of the pack that was thrown out of the plane after us. I finally found the map, and flipped it open to see what it said.

"So, Kyon, what does it say? What does it say?" Haruhi asked, pestering me.

"It says 'go north', that jerk…" I muttered, closing the map, reaching for my cell phone.

"Hello, Hiruko's Shop, this is Hiruko. How may I help you?" Hiruko asked.

"Hiruko?" I asked into my phone. "This is Kyon."

"Oh, Kyon, I didn't expect you to call me." Hiruko said, shocked.

"Yeah, I'd like to make a complaint." I said.

"Sorry, Hiruko's Shop is closed right now." Hiruko said into the phone. "Please leave a message at the sound of the dial tone."

Click. Beeeeeeee-

"Darn it…" I muttered, closing my cell phone. "Well, we should probably go find a car place to rent a car…"

"Um, Kyon?" Haruhi asked. "Where are we going to find a car rental place?"

"Oh, are you kids in trouble, eh?" A voice asked, as a large Canadian man came walking up to us.

"Yeah, hey, do you know where the nearest car rental place is?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's right over there, eh?" The Canadian man said, smiling. He pointed over our shoulder, as the snow cleared to show a car rental company about five yards away from us.

"Oh, thanks, mister!" Haruhi said, smiling.

"Oh, no trouble, eh?" The man said, smiling. "If there's anything else I can do for you, just ask, eh?"

* * *

"Hi, we're here to pick up a car?" Haruhi said, the minute we walked through the door.

"Do you have a reservation?" The man at the desk asked. In an oddly enough American accent, as well.

"What is this, a hotel?" Haruhi asked. "No, we don't have reservation!"

"My friend here doesn't really know what she's talking about." I said, smiling my most phony grin as I could. "I believe you have a reservation under the name Hiruko Mitsubayashi?"

"Mitsubayashi… ah, here it is!" The man at the desk said, smiling. "Hiruko Mitsubayashi, ordered a convertible!"

"Wait, a convertible?" I asked. "A convertible? It's 20 degrees outside!"

"Then I'd suggest you keep the top down." The man said, returning to his coffee.

"Come on Kyon, a convertible will be fun!" Haruhi said, smiling. We arrived at the black two seater, as Haruhi climbed into the driver seat.

God help me.

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was that for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Please review, either way!


	2. Chapter 2

Mukuro: Alright, chapter 2. Please review, people!

Disclaimer: The day I own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is the day Kyon marries Haruhi.

Christmas with the Brigade 2: Haruhi Saves Christmas

* * *

"Um, Haruhi, I don't think this is a good idea!" I shouted.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked, hitting another mailbox.

"Because you don't have a driver's license!" I exclaimed. "And we're here illegally, so we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves!"

"License and registration, please." A police man said to us, having just been pulled over for speeding.

"We don't have any." Haruhi replied.

"Oh, well that's just fine, eh?" The man said, smiling. "What about a green card?"

"We don't have that either."

"Well, that's just fine, eh?" The man said, smiling. "You have a good day, now!"

"He was nice, don't you think?" Haruhi asked, smiling.

"Whatever gets us to the ferry faster." I muttered, face palming

* * *

"Crap." Haruhi muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, being jolted awake by the car stopping.

"Out of gas." Haruhi answered, gesturing to the empty meter.

"So what do we do know?" I asked.

* * *

"Damn it all…" I muttered, strutting through the snow, with the snowflakes flying around me. "Haruhi gets to sit nice and warm in the car, while I go looking for a gas station."

Eventually, thank god, I made it to a gas station. Unfortunately, the door was open, but there was nobody there. I filled up a gas can, and looked around for someone I could talk to about payment. However, there was no one in the building, so I decided to look in the back room to see if they were all on break.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I asked. I looked into the back room, and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Alright, the American people think we're nice and polite, eh?" A Canadian man in a military jacket asked, smiling. "But what they don't know is that it's all an act. In a few days time, we shall have our weapons completed, and will begin the nuclear war on America. The Canadian Government thinks they can call us fools, eh?"

"Yes!" The group cheered, which, at that time, I dropped my gas can.

"Hey, someone's there, eh?" The terrorists shouted, jumping from their chairs, turning away from the podium.

"Oh, crap…" I muttered, grabbing the gas can, hurling myself out into the blizzard.

"After him, eh?" The terrorists shouted, giving chase.

"Kyon? What took you so long?" Haruhi asked as I arrived at the car, beginning to fill it with the gasoline.

"Never mind, drive, drive, drive!" I shouted, climbing into the passenger seat as soon as the gas tank was full.

"Whatever you say…" Haruhi said, looking at me like I was a total freak, gunning the engine and shooting off across down the road. In a swerving pattern.

* * *

"Alright, we've got tickets to ride the boat." Haruhi said, holding up two boat vouchers.

"Do you?" The man standing at the ferry tours (who looked suspiciously like the man at the car rental) asked, smiling. "Well, how about trading those in for two tickets on a private ship to the north pole?"

"Um, Haruhi, I think we should discuss this." I said.

"Alright!" Haruhi said, handing in the two tickets, exchanging them for two more. "Can you show us to our private ship?"

* * *

"A trash barge?" Haruhi asked. "A trash barge?" The two of us were seated on a dingy bench in the worlds most foul smelling ship, headed straight for the north pole.

"I suggested we should talk, but no…" I said.

"Shut up, Kyon." Haruhi muttered. "This is all your fault."

"How do you say that?" I asked. "What did I do?"

"You didn't talk me out of it!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen to me!" I exclaimed. "And now look where we are!"

"Shut up, Kyon." Haruhi muttered. "You just weren't persuasive enough."

"…That's as good as it's going to get, isn't it?"

"Yup." Haruhi said, nodding.

"Alright, fine…" I sighed, trying to get used to the scent of rotten meet and macaroni.

* * *

After a three hour boat ride in the worlds smelliest boat, we eventually made it to a dock. Haruhi and I nearly killed eachother trying to get off, but we finally made it out into the freezing, and fresh, snow.

"Alright, so from here, we're supposed to find a snowmobile rental shop." I said, looking at the instructions.

"Ah, there's one!" Haruhi said, pointing at a fenced in enclosure of snowmobile rentals.

"So, can I interest you in a jet ski?" The man who looked exactly like every other man we've seen selling something asked, smiling.

"A jet ski?" I asked. "The water is freezing, and it's practically all ice! Why would we buy a jet ski?"

"Well, how about a snowmobile?" The man asked, smiling. "This one was only owned by a little old lady who just drove it to the Eskimo village and back!"

"Yeah, we have a ticket for a free snowmobile rental." Haruhi said, holding up the ticket.

"Well, here you go!" The man said, taking the ticket, smiling. He gestured to the snowmobile he had just been hyping, smiling.

"Great…" I muttered, seeing that Haruhi was already at the handlebars.

"Kyon, if you touch my chest you're a dead man." Haruhi said. "Grab my waist. Not my hips, not my breast, my waste. And no direct contact, either."

Well, if it's that bad, then why can't I drive and you hold on to me? You know what? Never mind. Whatever gets us through this god forsaken trip faster. In fact, why the hell am I even here? Does she really need me for this?

* * *

"Ah, Kyon, look at those lights in the sky!" Haruhi said, pointing up at the Aurora Borealis. "Have you ever seen anything more pretty?"

"No." I said. I direct response is always best.

"Well, according to the compass, we're almost there!" Haruhi said. "I can't wait to meet Santa!"

Well, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can see that Santa isn't real. I told myself, praying that I would eventually get home in some way.

"Hey, Kyon, the compass isn't working." Haruhi said, looking at the compass. "Doesn't that mean we're at the North Pole?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. "See? Santa isn't real!" At that point, God decided to piss me off, as the snowstorm parted ways to reveal an enormous wooden mansion.

"Wow, he really is here!" Haruhi said, jumping off the snowmobile, aligning her hat correctly. "I can't wait to meet him!"

Haruhi ran up to the front door, as I basically just sat there, in a state of shock. After not believing in Santa for so long, check that, after NEVER believing in Santa Claus, it was surprising for him to be here.

"Hey, is anyone here?" Haruhi asked, knocking on the door. "I need to talk to you!"

"What is it?" And old, fat man, with a white beard and blue eyes (a little dull, now that think about it…) dressed in a raggedy red suit opened the door, frowning. "What do you kids want?"

"Hello, Mr. Claus, sir!" Haruhi said, smiling. "My lackey and I have been looking for you for so long, it's just such an honor to finally meet you!"

"Well, what do you want?" Santa asked.

"Well, I just wanted to give you my Christmas list for this year!" Haruhi said, smiling.

"Well, you can forget about it." Santa said, beginning to close the door, walking into his mansion. "There won't be any Christmas this year, or ever."

"What? Why not?" Haruhi asked, blocking the door, running after Santa. "There has to be a Christmas! Without Christmas, the children of the world won't have any point in looking towards the future!"

It was at this point that I decided this was just another product of Haruhi's imagination, and decided to just let this play out its course. I followed after the two of them, making sure to keep a safe distance.

"Bah…" Santa muttered, taking off his hat and jacket. "I don't care about the children of the world anymore…"

"Why not?" Haruhi asked, surprised. "I remember back when I was a little girl, I would try to stay up all night to see you! Why would you want to give up on people who care that much about you?"

"It's simple…" Santa said, sitting down at a leather chair by the fire place. "The children of the world have become to obsessed with their greed nowadays, they're forgetting the true meaning of Christmas…"

"What?" Haruhi asked, sitting down in front of Santa. "What do you mean?"

"Before, it was so easy to find gifts for the children of the world!" Santa exclaimed, sobbing. "Just little wooden trains, and little dolls, but now… I-Phone's! DSi's! Everyone thinks that their list is so important, and that I should give them all of these expensive gifts! I'm only human, for Christ's sake!"

"Wow, I guess that would be hard…" Haruhi said, looking down sadly.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it!" Santa exclaimed, looking up. "Look at you! You thought that because your list was so important, you had to come visit me in person! Can you imagine what it would be like if EVERY kid did something that stupid?"

"I guess so…" Haruhi said, growing more depressed.

"And besides, I used to have fun bringing happiness to kids all around the world!" Santa exclaimed. "But they just don't value Christmas like they used to!"

"Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean by they don't value Christmas?"

"Do you have any idea where Christmas originated?" Santa asked. "It comes from the celebration of Jesus' birthday! But everyone is so greedy, they think that Christmas is just a day when Santa Claus comes and delivers presents, not a day where people should celebrate the birth of a savior!"

"Wow, that would be pretty harsh, knowing that." I said. Though, if Haruhi is god, then does this really make that much sense? Well, never mind.

"I've got all the presents, but I'm not sure if any child deserves them after what they've done!" Santa exclaimed. "The situation is so depressing, I've had to resort to smoking crack in order to deal with the stress!"

I looked over at where Haruhi was seated, shaking. For a minute I thought she was going to cry. Then I remembered that Haruhi doesn't cry. She jumped up, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Alright, Santa Claus! If you need someone to show you can have faith in children again, then I'm just the Brigade Chief to do it!" Haruhi said, sticking her finger out triumphantly.

God, if you do exist and aren't Haruhi, please let this story end here…

* * *

Mukuro: So, how was that chapter? I think it was kind of preachy. Okay, really preachy. But slowly, more and more people are forgetting what Christmas is about.


	3. Chapter 3

Mukuro: Alright, here's the last chapter. And no reviews. Oh, well… Please, review!

Disclaimer: The day I own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is the day Kyon marries Haruhi.

Christmas with the Brigade 2: Haruhi Saves Christmas

* * *

"How did I get talked into this again?" I asked. Haruhi and I were sitting in Santa's sleigh, a large sack of toys behind us.

"Kyon, we need to show Santa that even people like us can do good for others!" Haruhi said, grabbing onto the reins.

"Well, if we have to do this, let me drive." I said, grabbing the reins from Haruhi. I can just picture her driving the sleigh into someone's house.

"Fine…" Haruhi muttered. "I'll go look at the house list."

"Wait, Haruhi, first, let's drop by my house and deliver my sister's gifts, okay?"

"Sure." Haruhi said, absentmindedly flipping through the list.

* * *

"Alright, so here's your house." Haruhi said, as the sleigh pulled up on our roof top. "But how exactly do you propose we get in? I mean, your house doesn't have a chimney."

"Yeah, good point…" I muttered. "How the hell are we going to get in? I mean, it's not like I have a key to my own house, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Haruhi said, smiling. "So let's go!" Haruhi jumped off the sleigh, and the sudden loss of weight pulled the sleigh (myself included) off the roof, landing on the ground.

"Ouch…" I muttered, pulling myself up, flipping the sleigh over.

"Alright, Kyon, you handle it from here!" Haruhi said.

I unlocked the door to my house, walking in. I realized that I could just go to sleep right now, but if I did that, Haruhi would never let me see the end of it.

I stacked the presents up under the tree, looking through what my sister had asked for.

"First editions of all the Justin Bieber songs and a DVD copy of Twilight." I read. I grabbed the two presents, tossed them on the ground, and stomped on them.

"There. You can't hurt anyone anymore…" I panted.

"Kyon?" My sister asked, flipping on the light. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, um, I was waiting to catch Santa!" I lied. "But as you can see, he came already.

"Okay, alright…" My sister said, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "Night…"

"Good night…" I mumbled out, willing myself to start breathing again.

"So, how was your house?" Haruhi asked when I climbed into the sleigh.

"Fine…" I said. "But how the hell are we going to reach all the other houses at this rate?"

"Well, while you were gone, I found something out about this sled." Haruhi said, pointing to what looked like a control board. Or, more specifically, a red button on said control board. "When you press this button, it freezes time for everyone except the people in the sleigh while the button was pressed."

"Really? I asked. "Because that would make a lot of sense, how Santa could get to every house in one night. Heck, he could do it in a second!"

"I know!" Haruhi said. "I pressed the button, and it froze time. I mean, I had time to go make a sandwich, look through your room, read those magazines that you have hidden on the side of your desk…"

"Wait, those aren't mine!" I exclaimed. "I'm just holding them for Taniguchi!"

"Uh-huh." Haruhi said, staring at me condescendingly. "Well, let's just be going." I pulled on the reins of the reindeer, and we took off into the air.

"So, who's next on the list?" I asked.

"Some guy named Osama something-or-other." Haruhi said. "He wants more bombs."

"Let's skip it." I said.

"But he's just located in-"

"Skip it."

"Alright, how about Taniguchi?" Haruhi asked.

"Okay, what does he want?" I asked, looking back at Haruhi.

"Better if you don't know." Haruhi said. "Even I don't know some of this stuff. I mean, what's a blowup doll? Is that some kind of action figure?"

"…It would probably be best if I handled this one." I said.

We landed in front of Taniguchi's apartment, and immediately faced a problem.

"So, Kyon, any ideas on how we'll get in there?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, it's not like you have a key to his house."

"Wait, I just thought of something." I said, running off to where Nagato's apartment building was located just across the street.

* * *

"So, Nagato, we need you to help us break into the other houses on our route." I asked Nagato when she answered the door. "I know it's late, and it is Christmas Eve, but could you-"

"I'll do it." Nagato interrupted.

"Really? Great!" I said, smiling. "With your help, we'll be able to finish this in no time at all!"

"Die, Kyon!" Achakura shouted, leaping at me, but I had already closed the door, and she banged her head into it.

"Owie…" Achakura said, holding her bruised, oversized head, crying.

"Alright, you should be able to get in now." Yuki said, unlocking the door to the lobby.

"Excellent, Yuki!" Haruhi said, walking into the apartment complex, looking for Taniguchi's room.

"Wait, Nagato, how were you able to not be affected by that time stop button?" I whispered.

"The affects of the temporal freezing that was installed in that transportation device are more primitive than those of the data integrated thought entity." Nagato answered. "As such, when the affects of the temporal freezing activated, it affected all organic life on earth, but not the inorganic life that makes up the interfaces of the data integrated thought entity."

"Okay, I didn't get any of that, but I'm going to let it go." I said.

After what seemed like hours, or maybe even days of work, we finally managed to get all the presents out to the children of the world. However, we still needed to get the sleigh back to Santa. So, Haruhi, Yuki and I got into the much lighter sleigh, I hit the reins, and soon, we were heading back to the north pole.

"So, any idea of how we're going to find Santa's workshop in this blizzard?" I shouted.

"Wait, I know!" Haruhi said. "Rudolf's red nose will guide us!"

"I've got a better idea." I said, flipping open the GPS.

"Well, if you want to take all the magic out of Christmas, that's fine, too." Haruhi said.

"Hello, welcome to Santa's sled." The GPS said in that annoying voice. "Where would you like to go?"

"Santa's house." I told the GPS.

"Would you like the shortest route?" The GPS asked us.

"We've frozen time!" I told the machine. "There's not many ways to get there faster!"

"Kyon, stop yelling at the GPS!" Haruhi shouted.

"Head north." The GPS told us. We went north for a ways, before it told us to head down. With the help of the GPS system that gives you the worlds' longest directional sequence, we finally reached Santa's workshop, and returned time back to normal.

* * *

"Welcome back, you two!" Santa said, before noticing Nagato. "I see you've picked up a visitor! I was worried you wouldn't make it back on time, but I'm glad you found my button! Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you home!"

Santa climbed into the sleigh, taking the reins, and in seconds (or hours, but fuck it, time freezing) we were back home. I was tired from all my adventures in the past few days, and decided that I was well deserving of a nice, long nap.

* * *

Unfortunately, my sister woke me up just after I dropped off.

I climbed out of my bed, and went out to where Nagato, Haruhi and I had agreed to meet. When I met up with the three, Nagato opened up her laptop and began hacking into the television all across the world. In seconds, ever TV in the world was showing us.

"Now, I suppose you're all wondering why I had to go to such lengths." I said into the mike. "Last night, me and some friends of mine had to go do Santa's job, giving all of you your presents. I know it sounds hard to believe, but that's what happened. Now, the reason we had to do this was because Santa had lost his faith in all of you. The fact that you view Christmas as a holiday about Santa and not Jesus depressed him enough to the fact that he had given up on Christmas all together. Now, I know you people out there have had a nice Christmas, but what about next year? Unless you keep the memory of Jesus Christ and what he's done for all of you in your minds, then there might never be a Christmas again."

After I finished my long winded speech, Nagato exited the file and closed the lid to the computer. Now, we only had one more problem to deal with.

"Wow, I can't believe Santa was real!" Haruhi said. "I mean, I knew he was real, but to actually meet him? Wow!"

There was a reason we brought Haruhi along with us today. I slipped on my sunglasses, and thanked Koizumi for giving this to me before I left.

"Hey, Haruhi?" I asked.

"What, Kyon?" Haruhi asked, turning around, before I pressed the button and all of her memories over the past few days vanished.

So, Nagato, you're alright?" I asked. "No memory problems or anything?"

"That device doesn't possess the capability of erasing the conscious information of an interface." Nagato said. "So yes, I am fine."

"Wow, that's a relief. I only hope that Santa will continue the tradition, because there is no way I can do this next year." I said, sighing.

* * *

Mukuro: Well, that's up to me, Kyon. So, this is a story with a moral. Christmas was developed to celebrate Jesus' birth, not presents. And it's time we all remembered that. So, Merry Christmas to all!"


End file.
